Just an Idea
by nu99et
Summary: Logan comes up with an idea to have some sexy fun with his friends: Kendall, James and Carlos. Let's see how this goes... WARNING:Lemon, Smut, Slash/Slash, ONESHOT


**Logan's POV**

"So... Kendall, I think I'm in the mood for something tonight." Kendall's eyes blinked open in alert.

"Like what?" Kendall asked curiously. I pondered the thought of asking him if we could do this, 'thing' that popped into my head suddenly.

"How about... we ask our fellow friends to join us?" I grinned while looking at a puzzled Kendall next to me in bed.

"Are you sure? You think that would be weird?" He jumps up and began to walk around the room. I shake my head and now begin to regret asking. He puts his finger up and decides.

"You know what? I think we should. This might be a good experience." He takes my hand and guides us to the living room where Carlos and James were.

"Carlos, James? Can we speak to you two for a moment?" Both look at each other like something is wrong. They begin to walk towards us two into the bedroom.

"Do you think you can do something with us?" I ask. They both shudder in confusion.

"Like…?" Carlos questions. "Do you want to um—join us? Like.. in the bedroom?" I say in a sort of quiet but firm voice.

"Uh... ok?" James replies and looks at Carlos with a 'why don't we try it face'. I was surprised at their reaction. We all walk towards Kendall and mine's room and lock the doors.

All of a sudden, Carlos takes his clothes off and so with James and says, "Let's get this party started!" I laugh and Kendall just shakes his head while smiling.

I begin to slowly take off my pants and shirt and Kendall does too. We both stare at each other. In the corner we see Carlos and James rubbing up against each other kissing each other's neck and lips. "MMM CARLOS…" I hear a slap that Carlos gives to James on the ass.

I could feel my dick get harder by the second. So was Kendall's. I turn to see him face me and I could see his eyes become dark green filled with lust. He grabs my arms to face him and begins to kneel down to lick my nipples. I moan in pleasure. Kendall palms my erection slowly rubbing and massaging my sides. He kisses me and goes lower and lower down my abdomen. This euphoria gave me some sort of shiver down my back.

I could hear James groaning from all the head he's getting from Carlos. I could hear chokes and My eyes flutter to Kendall about to pull my boxers down. He looks up at me with hungry eyes and pulls the underwear off with his teeth.

My dick sprung up and Kendall smirked in satisfaction. He gropes my ass while angling my enlarged member into his mouth. His warmth relieves me of my sexual frustration. "Aah Kendall… right there… lick it..mmm fuck." I can feel him smirk while sucking. That smug bastard he is. He began to squeeze his mouth tighter and it felt so fucking good. He started to go faster with his pace and I could see him bobbing his head up and down. His blonde hairs going everywhere. My mouth was open and I would sigh each time he would go deep.

I was coming to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. I bite my lip and Kendall quickly removes his mouth and says, "Cum for me, Logie. I want to taste you." He starts to jerk me off at my base and keeps his mouth onto my dick sucking so hard and fast. I moan so loud. My white liquid now released into Kendall's mouth.

I could see it dripping all over his mouth like a vampire who just had his first taste of blood. I smile. He grins at me and stands up to remove his underwear and begins to stroke himself and kisses me on my mouth. I taste my juices. We both moan in pleasure while we jerk ourselves.

I grab him and go over to Carlos and James, who sat there watching us. "Come here guys, let's have some fun." I take Carlos' hand and began to push him onto the bed. He lays on his back asking for it. To my side I see James about to take Kendall from behind.

I go up to Carlos' face and begin to give him small nibbles on the ear and lower down to his neck and suck so hard I left a sort of dark purple mark. He grabs my penis and begins to rub the tip. He feels some sort of moistness which was my pre-cum. I start down to get to his penis and lick up and down slowly from bottom to top, like a good boy.

**Kendall's POV**

James' ass is spread out in front of me begging for me to come into him. I decide to tease him and grab his hips and start to give little kisses along his cheeks and while I'm doing so I laugh at the irony of this whole situation. I move closer and closer to his hole and put two fingers into my mouth until they're dripping. I slowly stick one in to James and I can hear him mutter, "Fuck, that hurt." To calm him down I rub him slowly and I slowly stick my other finger in. He groans but then I reassure him it will be okay. He nods slowly and says, "I'm ready." I cautiously push the head of my member in and move in. He winces but then after a couple of moment he says to move. I begin to move in and out gradually. He starts to moan in euphoria. I smirk.

"Kendall go faster." I quickly accept the suggestion and speed my pace up. Sooner enough, you can hear the slaps of our bodies colliding. He cries out in enjoyment and I slap his ass and get a little rougher.

I circle around in him with hip thrusts and start to slow my pace down and slamming into him.

"Oh fuck, Kendall. Do it again! Ngh, shit. Fuck that felt good. " I continue to thrust into him while he yells out in ecstasy.

"Oh you feel so fucking good, James. Ah—shit, I'm gonna cum." I go faster while the show still goes on. I can still hear Carlos moaning Logan's name repeatedly. I feel some sort of rapture and let go while all my cum is overflowing James' ass. I whimper elatedly while the cum leaks out of James. I pull out unhurriedly to feel myself collapsing on to the side of the bed.

**Carlos POV**

"Oh fuck, Logan. Take it, -fuck." I can feel myself coming close to my climax. My mouth begins to widen and my eyes start to squint. Logan slows down his pace and sucks slowly and begins to devour my personal liquid.

"Mmm, Carlos, you taste so fucking good." He exclaims. He comes off with a pop and wipes his mouth around him and wipes his hands somewhere. He sits down on the bed taking all of what he's just done in. He smirks. I soon get another idea and I get up and jump on him and tickle his sides.

"Carlos! What the hell! Hahaha!" I laugh while he squirms around. Kendall looks over and sees we're having a tickle fight. He decides to join in and tickle me. We're all enjoying ourselves and James runs over to tackle Kendall to get off me. So it all ends up being a tickle fest.

"Boys! What is going on in here?" We all freeze and turn to Mrs. Knight. Our eyes bulge enough to be cupped out of our eyes. She drops her bag in the doorway and runs into the kitchen.

Oh boy, what have we gotten ourselves into?


End file.
